si près de toi
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Pensées de Buffy et Spike quand ils sont ensembles dans l'épisode 20 de la saison 7
Non, il ne s'agit de nouvelles histoires mais d'anciennes ! Pourquoi ? Car je n'ai jamais mis Buffy sur ffnet et que la plupart des sites où on les trouvait n'existe plus :)

Donc elles sont non modifiées, à l'identique d'avant, juste avec mon nom d'auteur de l'époque pour ceux qui auraient pu me lire par le passé ;)

Bisous

Lyly

Histoire Ecrit le 2 mai 2003

Auteur : Lonelyslayer

Résumé _:_ Pensées de Buffy et Spike quand ils sont ensembles dans l'épisode 20 de la saison 7 (pensées de spike en gras, pensées de buffy en italique)

Note de l'auteur **:**

Je sais que l'épisode n'a pas encore été diffusé mais j'ai imaginé les Pensées de Spike et de Buffy durant l'épisode 20 de la saison 7 quand ils sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre en voyant la vidéo promo.

Je sais que la série va bientôt se terminer et comme tout le monde, j'en suis très attristée alors, je veux rendre et hommage à mon petit couple adorée dans cette fic car leur histoire est la plus belle de toute la série.

DISCLAIMER : Toutes ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont évidemment la propriété du dieu créateur de la plus génial des série, merci a toi et toute ton équipe Joss Whedon, de la Century Fox, de Mutant Enemy etc. etc.

 _- **Elle est là tout contre moi, j'entend son cœur et c'est l'une des plus belles choses que j'ai entendu depuis ces derniers mois.**_

 _-Il est là tout contre moi, il ne me quitte pas des yeux et pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines, j'ai l'impression d'être en paix._

 _- **Elle a l'air si tranquille et c'est rare de la voir ainsi ces derniers temps. A quoi penses-tu amour à nous? Non, nous deux ce n'est rien et pourtant, je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer même si tu fais ta vie avec un autre. Ta vie, vas-tu pouvoir survivre encore cette année, allons nous tous survivre cette année ? Ca m'est égal de mourir, si c'est pour te protéger. Oh Buffy, tu es si vulnérable en ce moment, j'ai tellement peur pour toi mon rayon de soleil.**_

 _-Que m'arrive t-il donc ? J'ai tout laissé à Faith, comme si elle était capable de faire plus que moi ! Elle aussi va renoncer, ils croient tous qu'elle sera meilleure que moi ! Tous, sauf toi, toi Spike, toi qui a toujours crut en moi. Oh, je pourrais rester dans tes bras toute ma vie car dans tes bras, je me sens en sécurité. Tu as tellement changé depuis que je te connais et c'est uniquement pour moi que tu as fait tous ça, je me demande encore comment tu peux continuer à m'aimer malgré toutes les fois que je t'ai repoussé._

 _- **Elle tremble. Est-elle malade ? A t-elle froid ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, elle ne m'a jamais laissé l'approcher sauf cette nuit, elle a voulut que je reste avec elle, que je la soutienne, que je la réconforte et je sais que tout ce qu'elle me demandera, je le ferais parce que je ne veux que son bonheur. Oh bon sang, voilà que William refait surface, cette femme m'a changé complètement mais je ne regrette rien. Toi aussi tu as changé ma Buffy, tu m'as pardonné alors que je ne le méritait pas, tu m'as fait confiance en me faisant enlever ma puce et ne m'en redonnant pas une autre, tu as tout fait pour que m'en sorte, pour qu'**_ ** _ils_** _ **m'acceptent, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer ça après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. Oh, toi et moi, c'était si intense, si…bestial, rien de beau comme cette nuit, cette nuit, j'ai l'impression que tu t'ouvres à moi pour la première fois et ça, c'est vraiment la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie**._

 _-Je n'ai jamais connu cela avant entre nous, de toute manière, rien n'est ordinaire avec lui, mais ce soir, je me sens si bien avec lui, si heureuse quand il me caresse les cheveux alors qu'autrefois, ça me dégoûtait ! Non ça me dégoûtait pas, c'était effrayant. J'aurais tellement aimé que…non, nous deux c'est finit, il a comprit que je ne l'aimais pas, il croit que je ne l'aime pas. Spike, j'aimerais tellement te le dire, mais tout est toujours si compliqué que du bonheur pour moi c'est pas le moment ! Sauf cette nuit, cette nuit dans tes bras, je suis moi._

 ** _-Est-ce un rêve ? Non, même dans mes rêves, elle ne me regarde pas comme ça. Elle est si belle, si douce, si calme. Elle a encore les yeux rouges, tout ça c'est la faute de cette stupide bande, ils ne se rendent pas compte de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour eux, tout ce qu'elle essaye de faire, aucun d'eux ne la connaît vraiment sinon ils ne lui auraient jamais dit toutes ces choses. Moi j'ai confiance en toi, mon ptit cœur et je sais que tu y arriveras !_**

 _-Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou j'ai vraiment vu cette lueur d'espoir dans ces yeux ? Il croit en moi, il croit en ma force ! Mais il ne comprend pas que ce soir, c'est lui ma force, c'est lui qui me fait comprendre que je suis proche du but, sans lui, j'aurai perdu cet espoir, cet espoir qui brille au fond de ses yeux bleus, au plus profond de son âme. Son âme, Spike le vampire sanguinaire obtient une âme par amour pour moi, oh seigneur, aucun homme ne m'a autant donné que lui, lui mon pire ennemi, lui mon allié, lui mon ami, lui mon amant, lui mon amour._

 _Depuis quand est-ce que je t'aime ? Je ne saurai le dire, peut-être quand tu m'as réconforté cette nuit devant chez moi, peut-être quand tu t'es fait torturer par Gloria pour protéger Dawn, peut-être quand je t'ai laissé entrer chez moi de nouveau, peut-être quand tu m'as chanté de te laisser en paix, peut-être quand on a fait l'amour pour la première fois, peut-être quand j'ai tout avoué à Tara, peut-être quand je t'ai quitté, peut-être quand tu as couché avec Anya, peut-être quand tu as tenté de me violer, ou peut-être quand je t'ai revu, que tu m'as avoué pour ton âme, quand j'ai voulu te sauver de l'emprise du First, quand j'ai voulu te délivrer, quand je t'ai demandé de rester près de moi, quand Wood a voulu te tuer ou tout simplement, quand je ne t'ai plus regardé comme un monstre. Spike, c'est si dur de te dire je t'aime alors, je ne te le dirais pas, jamais parce qu'à chaque fois que je le dis, les êtres me quittent et toi, je ne veux pas te perdre donc, jamais je ne te le dirais même si quand je te regarde, les mots se lisent dans mes yeux._

 ** _-Quelques fois, je me demande ce qu'elle ressent pour moi, je sais qu'elle ne me voit plus comme un monstre mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressent. Jamais, elle ne pourra m'aimer de toute façon, je l'ai fait autant souffrir qu'Angélus peut-être même d'avantage puisque j'ai voulu abusé d'elle. Oh amour, si tu savais comme je voudrais effacer cette nuit là, mais je ne le pourrais jamais. Pourtant, depuis mon retour je n'ai pas l'impression que tu m'en veuilles, serais-ce parce que j'ai une âme, parce que ça me donne mauvaise conscience ou parce que tu me regardes avec tant de douceur que j'oublis tout._**

 _-Je sais que la nuit n'est pas éternelle, si seulement elle pouvait ne jamais s'effacer, que je reste toujours avec lui. C'est la nuit la plus incroyable que j'ai connue de toute ma vie et c'est avec lui que je la partage, on ne se dit rien, on se regarde tout simplement et j'ai le sentiment que tout n'est que magie. Si je ne connaissais pas autant Willow, je croirais que c'est encore elle qui a fait ça ! Willow, ma meilleure amie, elle aussi m'a rejetée, ils m'ont tous rejetée, je n'ai plus personne ! Non c'est faux, j'ai moi et Spike, toi qui est ma force._

Elle se mit à caresser son bras puis posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, il ne fit aucun mouvement et continua à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, il tourna la tête vers elle, lui sourit, déposa un baiser sur son front puis posa sa tête au dessus de la sienne comme pour la protéger, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts puis fermèrent les yeux.

 ** _-Je ne vis que pour toi Buffy, tu es si près de moi ce soir, que je ne suis plus qu'à toi pour l'éternité._**

 _-Je voudrais tant te donner mon amour, mais je ne le peux pas, si près de toi, je peux simplement me jurer que je n'aimerai que toi et jusqu'à la nuit des temps._

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
